Only Three Days
by Red Crescent
Summary: "Three days. She had three days with her most beloved two men around her until she was left out again..." - Oneshot takes place just before the "Cell Games" Pairing: ChichiXGoku Rated M to be safe. Like many others I SUCK at summaries, so take a quick peek inside :)


_Alright guys, this story was hiding somewhere deep down and I just happened to find it! Lucky me or rather lucky you! I tried to rewrite it a little but I actually don't know how it turned out in the end. You will have to tell me :)_

If I remember correctly this story should take place just before those "Cell Games"...I have no idea what I was thinking when starting this oneshot. XD

But either way, I wish you a lof of fun reading this little work of mine.

Disclaimer: Sadly and almost too painful to be said - I don't own anything...*rubbing away some tears*

* * *

**Only three days**

_**By Red Crescent**_

Three days. She had three days with her most beloved two men around her until she was left out again. Brushing away a single tear from her cheek she breathed in deeply and smiled to herself before she opened up the window and yelled for them in her most enthusiastic and joyful way she was able to shout. She couldn't stop the shivering though…  
"Dinner time!" her bell like voice echoed through the woods until it reached the ears of two momentarily blond guys who sat in the grass near the lake. They only stopped a light training half an hour ago. They wanted to relax, of course, but three days without any exercise was just completely unbearable for the fighter hearts. Lifting himself up, Goku smiled at his son "Your mom's calling. Let's go!"  
The ten-year old boy only nodded eagerly, grinned and started to race with his father in the air until they reached their little home only seconds after, laughing carefree. A thick grey fog coming out of the chimney was proof enough that Chichi was preparing a great meal of hers for them once again. "We're home!" both of them greeted the black haired woman in unison who worked eagerly in her kitchen placing on plate after another on the table quickly. Turning around she smiled softly and noted them to just sit down. "Eat!" was all she said grinning as she prepared meal over meal over meal.  
"Mom! That's delicious!" Gohan said with his mouth full and smiled at the stuffed face of his father. Both of them looked like a hamsters, Chichi thought to herself as she giggled lightly. This was the family feeling she had to maintain once she was alone again. This was what she had to keep in her memory forever.  
"Dad? Want to watch the sunset?" the boy asked with shining eyes and looked at Goku who patted his stomach in absolute bliss. Blue-green eyes looked at Chichi, wanting to know if they are allowed to go and she only nodded in agreement. How could she not permit that?  
"Thank you!" and away they were again. Waving and shouting they should be careful on the way Chichi turned around and sighed before she felt her frustration take over again. Her cheeks were hurting because she was too tensed up to constantly be happy around them. She didn't want to burden them with her momentarily bad mood. They had other things in mind; she was not important at the moment. In fact, she never had been that important in the first place she noticed sadly as her heart cramped uncomfortably inside of her chest.

The kitchen was clean, her back sore. Although she loved cooking for her chaotic family she was glad when everything was finished in the evening. As the stars glittered peacefully in the night – and her men weren't still at home – Chichi decided to take a hot and relaxing bath in the tub they had standing outside. Heating up the water and waiting for it to finally be hot she glanced at her face through the mirror in her inner bathroom. She looked tired. Rubbing her face with her palms and opening her hair she sighed as the heavy weight fell on her back. She knew that her hairstyle made her look older than she was – she hadn't hit the 30 yet – but having such long hair and wearing it in a ponytail constantly; did anybody know how hard it was to cook with that? She tried the first times shortly after her marriage but she had failed completely. She had burnt more hair than food that time. Ever since then she held it up in a big bun.  
Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel she stepped barefoot onto the soft grass and made her way with quick little steps towards the bathtub. Out of habit she glanced right and left before she let the towel fall to the ground and hopped into the hot water. With her mouth and nose under the water she closed her eyes and breathed out, making bubbles before she vanished completely for one time in the hotness. Coming out with her head again she brushed her hair behind with both of her hands, sighed, and leaned her head back on the wooden tub. Looking up into the stars she tried to count some of them. It was her way to distract herself from the things happening – or more like not happening – around her. She started this habit since Goku and Gohan had vanished in space six years ago, leaving her yet again alone down here. She then always tried to count the stars and guessed on which one they could probably have been.  
Without realizing it a lone tear sneaked itself from the corner of her eye yet again and she blinked a few times to regain her capability of seeing clearly. Wiggling her toes in the water she grabbed her sponge and rubbed her upper arms in soothing circles to get her mind distracted from whatever had made her sad. But somehow even more tears were spilling from her eyes the more she tried to rub, whatever had saddened her, away. Sniffling and silently hiccupping into the night she sat in her tub and let frustration take her over.

Only when two laughing voices filled the nightly air she reminded herself to stay happy and tried to regain her composer. Brushing her face clean from the tears she slapped her cheeks lightly. Before she could grab her towel she was already found, still sitting in the water. "Mom!" her boy shouted and Chichi decided to stay in the tub as she didn't want to run around butt naked in front of her son. Trying to hide herself she crossed her arms on the tub and leaned her head on them before she smiled at the little man. "What's up, sweety? Was the sunset nice?"  
"It was! And guess what? Dad and I found new hatched dragons on the hill!"  
"Oh really, that's nice, Gohan!" she smiled a little – or more she tried. "Speak of the devil, where is your father anyway?"  
"He said he wanted to look for a snack."  
"Oh, hungry again?" Chichi chuckled. It was typical, absolutely. Reaching out to ruffle through the unusual blond hair she said "Time for you to go to bed, now. And do me one favor – would you please just read a little of the books I bought for you? Not neglecting your studies would make me awfully glad."  
"Okay Mom!" and with one hop Gohan lifted himself up in the air and vanished through the window into his room. Chichi sighed and mumbled silently "And we do have doors as well…"  
"Sorry Mom!" came the unexpected answer from above and Chichi smiled as she totally forgot that this little rascal was capable of hearing even the tiniest noise. Standing up finally as she felt her skin getting rough she leaned on the frame of the tub to lift herself out of it quite sportive. The nightly cool air hit her now hot body and made her shiver instantly. Shutting her eyes close for a short moment she tried to suppress the goose-bumps on her skin and halted in the middle of lifting herself out, her legs still hanging in the hot water while her upper body was held up from her arms only. Breathing out deeply and opening her eyes again she looked into the sky one last time before continuing what she wanted to do in the first place.  
"Shall I help you?" a familiar voice took her attention in front of her and she saw Goku's outstretched hands welcoming her. Frowning where he had come from she inclined her neck a little and felt how drops of water went down her chin only to land on her exposed chest. Totally forgetting how she looked she just nodded lightly and couldn't suppress the blush that crept over her face once she felt his rough fingertips on her wet skin. Grabbing the towel quickly - suddenly feeling very shy – she hid herself behind the white fabric as soon as she stood on the grass and freed her hair from most of the water by wrenching it lightly out. "Thank you." She breathed out as she looked into the boyish and smiling face of her husband.  
"You're welcome." He patted her cheek lightly before he turned around and vanished into the house. Yeah, he never was easily seduced; not even unintentionally…Blinking a few times Chichi ran in behind him and grabbed his hand, her heart beating wildly.  
"Chi?" he looked at her perplexed and earned an even more confused gaze from her. Why did she just run after him? She gulped. What should she say? "Uh…do you want to take a bath as well? I can heat the water up again for you." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. Grinning he scratched the back of his head boyishly. "I thought about doing it myself but I guess I would only blow the bathtub up again, just like the last time." He laughed out.  
"Alright, just let me change into something quickly, and then I can heat it up for you."

Changing into something casual she let her hair dry while still letting it fall freely over her entire back. She sighed as she wondered why she had run behind Goku so eagerly. But she couldn't help it, he looked as if he was going to be gone completely after entering the house. It shocked her to the core! Walking back inside after successfully heating the water up again, she watched him pulling his shirt over his head in one swift movement. Seeing his muscles flex and bend was still as fascinating to her as ever. Trying not to sound like a teenage girl in heat she told him that his bath was ready.  
"Thanks a lot, honey!" he chirped and practically speed outside with his boxers on only. She felt a butterfly flatter inside of her chest. Amazing what one word could do with her, even after almost eleven years of being together with that man. Well….almost together, if you forgot the thing with him being gone for more than five years without a notice or anything similar. Remembering that she forgot to lay a towel out for him she grabbed one and went out. "I've brought you your towel." She explained to him as he looked at her with his eyebrows up in wonder. Smiling she took a few steps backwards. "See you later. I'm heading for bed first then."  
And without awaiting an answer from him she turned around and almost fled from his gaze. The frustrated feeling she had only moments before this day were back in an instant, although she couldn't quite place why.  
Maybe it broke her heart to know that she wasn't able to be together with this man forever. Fights were always coming before her; she knew that from the beginning. But she never cared. She always waited for him and always will wait for him probably. And although she loved their son as he was the biggest present she had ever received from Goku, it still couldn't replace the love she held for her husband.  
Hiding herself under the blanket she pushed her nose into the pillow and sobbed silently, grieving for herself. This was always one battle she had to fight all alone. Until she fell asleep.

Two more days to go. Chichi cracked her eyes open as the first sunrays lighted her bedroom up. Turning her head she saw Goku snoring peacefully beside her. Pecking his cheek lightly, she slowly rose from her lying position into a standing one and stretched her body in process. Her hair was looking into every direction but she didn't care. For one time in her life it was absolutely unimportant. Slowly making her way to the kitchen she took every piece of cloth that crossed her way and threw it into the bathroom in one movement. Washing too could be done later on. Grabbing the calendar hanging in the kitchen she controlled what she had written down for today. She soon recognized Gohan's handwriting on the latest date "_Picnicking with Dad!"_ Oh right…they wanted to continue their happy-go-lucky-time together today as well.  
Chichi couldn't help it, but she felt jealous. Sighing, she brought her hair up into a sloppy ponytail and started to prepare their picnic, very carefully, not wanting to burn her hair in the process.

About two hours later she had finished everything. Her mood wasn't as good as yesterday, in fact, it was even worse. She had trouble smiling while waking up her men.  
"Have fun…" she mumbled unexcitingly as she started to wash the clothes she had gathered this morning. She didn't see the look she received from Goku who watched her back unsurely. Gohan had already left with their food, letting the pair alone for the moment. Feeling her depression he touched her shoulder to get her attention only to startle her half to death. Her eyes were glassy but she hid her tears behind her usual smile as she looked up at him. "Sheesh, Goku!" She giggled as she scolded him jokingly. "You scared me. Why haven't you gone, too? Gohan's waiting for you."  
"You okay?" he asked her as he noticed that her bun looked rather messy. Not that he was the type to actually take notice of such small details but with Chichi it was different.  
"Of course I'm okay, why shouldn't I?" she laughed lightly as she concentrated on her laundry again. "Now stop standing in the way and don't let your son wait for you forever. He was so looking forward to today." She ended in a mere whisper as her shoulders hung lightly down. Kissing her neck gently he patted her back one time before he sighed inaudibly and vanished from her side.  
"We will be back this afternoon." And he was gone.

Rubbing with the back of her hand over her eyes she was startled as new tears were dropping down. For god's sake, why couldn't she stop this stupid crying for once?! It was normal for her to be alone, damn it! Why not just letting it be? Fuming over herself she finished her laundry angrily, threw away her apron, opened her hair after that and went out. She needed some fresh air. So walking would ease her mind and she loved the way the warm summer wind caressed her face.  
Strolling down the path she always went she headed for the nearest river between the trees of the woods.  
It only took her half an hour to get there. Flopping down on a big branch she tossed her shoes away and sighed contently at the freedom. Yeah right…sitting here alone was really…nice, wasn't it? Encircling her legs she laid her cheek on her knees and watched the river flowing down beside her. The splashing water lulled her into a calmer state and she closed her eyes for the time being.

Only to open them up hours after as it slowly began to get cold. Shivering she blinked a few times and rubbed her face awake. Looking up she noticed the sun already slightly setting and shot up immediately. Dinner! She forgot about dinner! Taking her shoes - she didn't care about putting them on or not - she ran barefoot through the woods and back on the path towards their house. Stumbling over a little stone she cursed under her breath and crashed right on the ground with her face flat. Laying for a few seconds she only slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her face and knees and hands hurt. The throbbing pain of her feet additionally hurt. Why was she hurrying that badly? Gohan and Goku were probably still gone, watching those little dragons as they were much more interesting as a too temperamental woman at home. Another sniffle rippled through her body as she stood up, took her shoes once again and walked back rather slowly. Her hair caressed her now wet face as the wind blew around her small figure.

She hadn't reached the house as she heard her name. "Chi? What are you doing there? You look as if you got into a fight." Goku stood before her, carrying his sleeping son on his back. She fidgeted a little, brushed her hair out of her face and tried to smile. "I wanted to take a walk but somehow I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I just fell down one time." She grinned. "Is Gohan sleeping?" she pointed at her son.  
"He got tired watching the baby dragons." See? Much more interesting…  
"You want to take a bath?" Chichi rubbed her nose in order not to sniffle and to change the topic.  
"…just let me take Gohan to bed." Goku hesitated a little. He never had seen his wife that miserable.  
"I will heat up the water in the meanwhile…" still barefoot, dirtied and with unruly long hair she dropped her shoes into the house and started to fill the bathtub with fresh water from their standpipe. She hadn't started the fire yet as Goku stood beside her kneeling figure. Chichi knew the silent and serious Goku but it always made her feel giddy once he was like that. "Just wait for some more, I'm not finished yet." She softly glanced up at him trying to calm her heart down. Seconds after the fire lit up she stretched her feet. Smiling up at him she walked past him only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.  
"You were crying." He stated matter-of-factly and she watched him with wide eyes.  
"I…was not." She lied not trying to yank his arm away as she enjoyed his warm touch just like she did yesterday although this time she was fully dressed.  
"I smell salt." He lightly smiled, not buying her lie at all. He knew her for some time by now; he knew when she was crying. She sighed as she looked to the ground defeated. "It hurt like hell when I fell down; of course I was crying you dummy…" another lie.  
"You're not your usual self." He noticed as he cradled her face in his hands and brought her face up to meet his.  
"You're not either…" she pouted, still unable to look into his eyes.  
"You're not happy with us around?" he presumed what made her look at him immediately. "What? Not happy with you around?" she stepped away from him, looking at him angrily as her temper suddenly snapped. "Goku, the only thing that makes me not happy is the fact that you are _not_ around! You left me alone for over five years and now all I have of you left are three days and I'm trying not to take you away from your son because he's so utterly happy to have you around again! I try to be patient, okay? I try to wait for you – for both of you – just like I've always done. Don't say I'm not happy to have you around when I struggle not to cling constantly to you…" New tears were already forming in her eyes as she shook her head at him disbelievingly. She never wanted to shout her depression at him, but she did anyway. She felt awful. In fact, she always felt awful after shouting at him. She didn't mean it like that, she just wanted him to shake awake a little. So that he would not forget to return to her, ever. She wanted to be his home as he was her home.

Encircling her with his arms he pressed her shivering body into his chest, making her gasp in surprise. "I always wonder why you're still with me after all those years when all I give you is sadness…" he whispered into her hair. She breathed out in what sounded like a laugh. "Goku, loving someone was never easy and never will be. You're willing to stay with me although the times you stay compared to the times you're gone are short, but I'm grateful for every single second."  
"Then why are you distancing yourself from me?" his arms tightened around her. "Just because you want Gohan to have a happy time with his father? I had a whole year with him in that room! Chichi…I know I'm quite ignorant and stupid but not having you around at all is…not right. Something's missing… I don't like seeing you suffer. So don't turn away from me."  
"It hurts." She mumbled against is shoulder like a little kid.  
"What does?"  
"Letting you go over and over again. It hurts, Goku. And now Gohan's going with you, too. And all I can do is watch from the side. How do you think it feels to be the only one being separated from you?" Her little hands grabbed the back of his shirt as she looked up at him, her black eyes still shimmering with tears. "Call it self-defense, but I try to make it easier for me to let you go…."  
"I'm sorry…" was all he could say to her after a long pause. Chichi smiled sadly as she knew he was going to apologize. It always ended that way. She was the one screaming and he was the one apologizing. Sighing she tried to get away from him but was yet again stopped by his hand on her arm. So something still bugged him.  
"Relax, Goku. I'm not mad at you, honestly and I'm not distancing myself from you…." She tried to assure but got another answer instead. "Would you mind…going in there with me, Chi?" he pointed to the now fully heated bathtub behind him. "I guess you might prefer a bath as well." He smiled his boyish smile at her and Chichi couldn't help but answer with a smaller one. "Wait here, I'm going to get the towels…"

Once she returned Goku sat already in the tub and watched the stars above them, just like she had done yesterday. His clothes were lying on the ground in any direction. She sighed. Stripping down her own clothes she thought about covering herself but remembered the way Goku reacted to her yesterday. He would never do anything unless she indicated it, wouldn't he? It had been some time since their last sexual intercourse…Maybe she wasn't appealing enough because she was older now? But she was only 29 not 49! Feeling a little disappointed she was more than perplexed to see his outstretched hands towards her just as she finished undressing. Recognizing it as an invitation to finally join him she actually squealed a little when he lifted her up just as easily as yesterday and placed her in front of him. His nose was touching hers as he smiled at her. "Thank you…" she breathed out once again, unable to concentrate on anything other than his fingers on her skin.  
"You're welcome." And he let her go. Screaming inside of her head to feel him again she leaned back on the other side of the wooden tub and looked at the water's surface.  
"How long has it been since we last bathed together?" he sighed into the night.  
"Just before I gave birth to Gohan." Chichi smiled as the memory rushed through her head. "You were so afraid the both of us could be stuck in here as my belly was quite big. You refused to join until I pulled you in."  
"Ah I remember. But you were right that there was enough space for the three of us." He grinned sheepishly.  
"Ever since then I've bathed alone." She added without really thinking what she was saying. Only when she saw his lightly saddened face she understood the meaning of her words. "Sorry, I...I…I didn't want to bring that up again…" Looking down at the water's surface once more she noticed small ripples until she felt her naked body pressed against his naked chest. "Goku?" she questioned him as she looked up to meet his unusual sad smile. But instead of an answer all she got was a light kiss on her forehead.

Bringing her own hands on his back she hugged him, not quite understanding what was happening to him. Was he…mad at himself? She felt him encircling her even more before his lips landed on her shoulder gently only to nibble her lightly. Chichi couldn't help but sigh at the sensation. Goodness, what was it now? Not daring to question him she waited for what he was doing next and was granted with a light bite into her neck. She shivered. He hadn't done that ever since their wedding night! Suppressing a moan she pressed her nose even more into his torso. "I've always dreamt about doing that again to you…" he chuckled beside her ear what made her hot all over. "Doing what?" she questioned him with a shaky voice. "Embracing you."  
Finally able to meet his intense gaze she held her breath as she saw those blue-green eyes turning darker. "I've missed that more than anything the last five years, you know. Or to be more specific: six years. God's training chamber included…"He grinned and kissed her nose a little as she looked at him quite confused – what made it even harder for him to resist.  
"Then why did you turn away yesterday night when you had the opportunity to?" she whispered.  
"Because I was afraid you might push me away as we had been apart for some time. I thought you disliked me for sure…" he placed yet another kiss on her face, this time on the corner of her mouth.  
"How could I ever dislike you, idiot? Haven't I made myself clear enough in the past? I mean…. I even ran after you, didn't I? More than just one time and yesterday I did too." Oh how she wished he would just lean over a bit more, so she could kiss him finally…  
"You did, but you ran away after that." He held his head in place and watched her bit her lip.  
"I was frustrated that I had to let you go again…" she admitted defeated. "And you didn't look as if I still appeared appealing to you…" she mumbled cutely. "I was depressed." She pouted.  
Chuckling to himself he pressed another light kiss on her face, but this time – finally – he placed it on her awaiting lips. "I guess you're the only woman in the world I am attracted to, ever." He whispered before kissing her a little stronger. And he did that again. And again. And again…  
Until it wasn't enough anymore.

Chichi felt like drowning in this sensation. Feeling him in such an intimate way after so many years! Was she even capable of doing it the right way? Grabbing with her hands behind his neck she unsurely played with his hair nervously. His hands were occupied with burning her practically down. She felt hot all over. Sighing she broke their intense contact as she needed to breath! Her back was uncomfortably pushed against the wooden tub and Goku's weight took even more of her breath away than just the kissing. She wanted to suggest going out. The heat was slowly getting to her head and she slightly felt nauseous. "Goku…" she wheezed against his chest as she heard his heart beat wildly. "Maybe we should get out of the bath…"  
"Should we?" his velvet voice flew over her like silk.  
"I can't handle the heat anymore…"  
"Then maybe we should get _you_ out." He smirked as he lifted her suddenly up, making her squeal in surprise. Chichi automatically encircled his torso with her feet, looked at him with a shocked expression and held in her breath as the now rather cool breeze hit her. "Is that better?" he wanted to know as he brushed with his mouth over the sensitive pearl of her left breast. Chichi's head fell back and she didn't know what was good or bad anymore. She only knew that Goku wasn't his usual clumsy-self anymore and she knew that she was probably the only one who ever got to see that side of him at all!  
Biting her lip as he penetrated her further she almost groaned when he started to nibble on her wet skin wandering further down…and down…and down….until he stopped.  
Quite confused Chichi opened her eyes and with a blurry vision tried to look at him. "Goku?" her fingertips lightly touched his shoulder, his forehead rested on her stomach. "What is it?" her voice shivered. Did she do something wrong? Was he not feeling good? Didn't he want to…?  
"Chi…" his breath tickled her belly. "…you're still willing to give me your everything?" he sounded as if he doubted her feelings.  
She frowned, not really understanding where that question came from. Brushing through his unnatural blond mass she answered him wholeheartedly „I already gave you my all years ago. You still have it and you will always have it, be it in life or death. I…love you…" Meeting his gaze she smiled at him tenderly and caressed his cheek before she kissed him lovingly one time. "Can I have your everything as well? Even if it's just for tonight?" she softly whispered before she felt him smile under her lips. "I guess I gave you my all as well ever since you turned up in my life."  
Letting one tear stroll down her face she let him kiss it away before they started to share even more caresses. And this time he didn't stop…not even once.

Feeling like a light cloud Chichi stretched her tired muscles as she snuggled herself even more into the side of sleeping and snoring Goku. Giggling she looked at his boyish face – which looked so entirely different compared to last night – until she couldn't stop herself anymore and kissed him awake. Wrinkling his nose he slowly started to open up his eyes. "Good morning." Chichi greeted him gently. "G'morn'g…" was his tired response before he hugged her close and used her as a pillow. Chuckling she combed through his hair until he started to stir. "You won't let me sleep, will you…" he stated with a heavy tongue and sighed.  
"Today's the last day." She calmly noticed. Surprisingly it wasn't as hurtful as before knowing that he had to leave her because she knew he would come back to her. For sure he would come back…

Today was the last day.

And they would spend it as perfect as they could as it could be the last of all…

**The End**


End file.
